


Warm Enough

by butterflyslinky



Category: DCU
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 00:30:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13224420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butterflyslinky/pseuds/butterflyslinky
Summary: Conner is not cold, thank you.





	Warm Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the Justice Memes Secret Santa exchange. The recipient does not have an account, but Happy Holidays to her anyway.

Half-Kryptonian, superpowered, and it was still fricking cold.

Conner shivered. He knew he should have worn a coat, but it didn’t really go with his aesthetic. He was an alien—his body temperature ran higher than most humans’, he should have been fine.

Though apparently there was a limit to how cold even he could get.

He was on hour three of his regular patrol and was about ready to give up and go home. After all, there was only so long a guy could sit on a rooftop wearing a t-shirt and freezing his ass off. Then again, he couldn’t ever admit to being cold—he could already hear the adults in his life lecturing him about bundling up and how he wasn’t fully Kryptonian and therefore needs a sweater at least…

A soft noise behind him and Conner was on his feet, turning quickly in case he needed to fight. “Who’s there?” he called.

“Just me.” Barbara, in her Batgirl costume, stepped over the ledge from the fire escape, two paper cups in hand. “You looked cold, so I got you hot chocolate.”

Conner took the cup, trying not to smile too much at seeing her. “I’m not cold,” he said.

“Sure you aren’t,” she said. “You’re just sitting up here in a t-shirt looking miserable for fun.”

Conner grumbled a bit and sat down again, sipping at the hot chocolate. It did warm him up considerably.

Barbara smiled and sat down next to him, very close. She sipped at her own cup, both of them looking out over the city. As the time passed, Barbara scooted closer, until they were pressed side to side. A moment later, she lifted her cape and wrapped it around both of them.

“I mean it,” Conner said. “I’m not cold.”

“Well, I am,” Barbara said. “So I’m wrapping us both up so I can leech off your alien body heat.”

Conner was quiet for a minute before he wound an arm around Barbara’s waist. She curled into his side, leaning on his shoulder with her eyes closed.

“You should wear a sweater,” she mumbled.

“I know,” Conner said, even though he already felt warm enough.

*

Conner had just about put the incident out of his mind by Christmas Eve. He was spending it alone, unable to bring himself to go back to the Kent farm and put up with all the noise and lecturing and fussing. It was actually nice, to sit in his warm and quiet apartment, keeping half an ear out for any crime he needed to deal with.

He wasn’t expecting anyone to come by—he’d made it clear to his family and team that he’d prefer to be by himself tonight. So he was quite confused when someone knocked on the door.

Conner opened it to see Barbara standing on the other side in her civvies. She was holding a wrapped package in her hands and smiling. “Hi,” she said.

“Hi,” Conner said in return. “Um…weren’t you going back to Wayne Manor tonight?”

“No, not until tomorrow,” she said. “I thought…Tim said you were spending tonight alone and…I wondered if you might want company.”

“I didn’t,” Conner said. “But…I think I’d like your company.”

She smiled and followed him into the house. Conner went and heated up milk for cocoa before he glanced at her.

She was standing next to him, still holding the package. “Um…here,” she said, holding it out to him. “I…thought you might want this if you have to go tonight…you’re on call, right?”

“Yeah, I volunteered,” Conner said. He took the package and unwrapped it.

It was a sweater, lumpy, not particularly well-made, but functional. Black, with his logo on the front. Conner glanced at Barbara, his eyebrows raised.

“I’ve actually been working on it for a while,” she mumbled. “I mean…I knew that you got cold easier than…than full Kryptonians do, so I started and…and then we happened, and…I hope it fits okay, I asked Tim and he said it should, but…”

Conner silenced her by slipping the sweater on. It fit well enough and held together, and he did feel very warm in it. He smiled and stepped forward to hug her.

“Thank you,” he said.

She hugged him back. “Merry Christmas, Superboy.”

“Merry Christmas, Batgirl.”


End file.
